xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chase Through the North Dakota Woods
The Chase Through the North Dakota Woods was the standoff between Wolverine, joined by the X-23 Children and the Alkali-Transigen security force, led by Zander Rice and Donald Pierce. Background Laura and Logan finally made their way to Eden in North Dakota right near the Canadian border. The Eden was run by Rictor and was a safe meeting place for the children who had escaped Alkali-Transigen. The wounded Logan is partially healed by the children using the Mutant Growth Hormone from Alkali-Transigen. Laura reveals she found an Adamantium bullet in Logan's shirt pocket and he tells her that he planned on using it one day to kill himself. Logan still weak falls asleep and finds the camp deserted when the children off to find their sanctuary. Laura and Logan have an argument, with Laura wanting her father to come with them and be the hero he used to be while Logan tells her that he's done being a hero, as it costs him everything, everyone he loved and that she's better off without him. The Chase Logan notices that drones and trucks are headed into the forest and realizes that Transigen has intercepted the children. A weak and tired Logan begins to chase after them knowing they need his help. The Reavers are hunting the mutant children down through the woods, some of the kids manage to escape and use their powers to defend themselves but a small group of kids are captured and rounded up and taken to Zander Rice and Donald Pierce. Logan, out of breath from trying to catch up with the kids, uses the all of the MGH serum to temporarily return himself to his prime. Some of the children used their powers to stop the Reavers. Logan rushes through the woods after his daughter and the other kids with new vigor and strength. He easily slices his way through dozens of soldiers and eventually finds Laura surrounded. The two team up, easily killing more of the enemies, with Laura glad her father decided to help them, Logan also picks up a gun from a fallen Reaver afterwards. The two feral mutants find where the mutant children are being held, and Logan tells Laura that he has a plan and that she'll know the right time to come out and attack. Logan walks out into the open to confront Zander and Pierce, that latter of which is holding Rictor hostage. Zander immediately notices that the serum has already worn off in Logan and that he is back to his weakened state. Zander also begins to explain how he is responsible for the decline in mutant births and how his father helped experiment on Wolverine years prior, but Logan shoots him in the throat and then shoots off Donald's robotic arm. Laura emerges and releases the captured children, but an injured Pierce releases X-24 from his cage. X-24 and Logan engage in a bloody battle, but Wolverine is no match for his younger clone but Laura and Rictor are at the scene to help. The X-23 children get their revenge and combine their powers to kill Donald for good. X-24 reappears and overpowers Logan, who is telling the children to run. The clone impales Logan on the branches of a fallen tree and is going to finish him off until Laura uses the adamantium bullet to kill X-24, shooting him in the back of the head. Logan dies in Laura's arms and she and the other children bury him in the forest. Laura turns the cross on his grave into an X to honor Wolverine as a hero and the last of the X-Men. Aftermath With the death of Logan, the X-Men were officially gone, however, in his final heroic act, Logan managed to secure the future of mutants. Laura and the other mutant children were able to continue on to their sanctuary across the border. With Pierce and Rice's deaths, Alkali-Transigen would soon be disbanded by the government meaning that without the mutant gene suppressing toxins being produced, new mutants will be born again in the future. References Category:Logan (film) Category:Events Category:High Body Count